everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Card Castle
Card Castle is the castle of Wonderland where the Queen of Hearts and her family reside in and where Lizzie Hearts spent her childhood. The castle and the rest of Wonderland was closed off due to the Evil Queen's curse, but reopened with the help of Raven Queen's magic. History As far back as Lizzie could remember, she spent her childhood and most of her life in Card Castle along with her Wonderlandian friends. She spent her childhood happily homeschooled with tutors and tea parties. Several years later, a while before she fled from Wonderland, the Evil Queen came disguised as an old witch, offering her mother apples which turned out to slowly poison her mind and stress her out. All Lizzie's tutors were fired and Card Castle had become lifeless. The Queen of Hearts lost her mind to the point where she locked Lizzie in her room, until the Evil Queen finally cast the spell on Wonderland. With the help of her Wonderland friends, Lizzie and most of the Wonderlandians luckily evacuated. Lizzie left Card Castle and spent the rest of her teenage years at Ever After High. In "Way Too Wonderland", the Queen of Hearts celebrated her birthday bash there and invited her daughter. With the accidental help of Raven who transports them to Wonderland, Lizzie gets caught up in Wonderland High confusion. She eventually came with friends and urgently sought for her mother. The two reunited and planned on capturing the uninvited party guest Courtly Jester before rejoicing, but she escaped out of their sight after her battle against Raven in the present room nearby. Since Raven did all she could to help, the Queen of Hearts invited them to her birthday party. Before commencing the party, Raven starts it off by releasing her mother's curse with her new powers. After relieving the barrier between the two worlds, Ever After students and people started appearing in Card Castle's throne room and everyone danced the night away. Layout Card Castle's basic structure resembles a house of cards and externally looks wobbly and disproportionate. It consists of two large turrets atop the tall main body of the castle, each row of any turret on this castle stuck together with cards. It has three large balconies and a few flags on the point of the turrets. Internally, the house has card ceilings and open walls. A notable room is the Queen of Hearts's throne room where parties and gatherings can also be held in. A part of Card Castle's layout is the Queen of Hearts's present room. The grounds and gardens of the Card Castle are checkered as if on a chess board. A portion is a croquet field where the Queen plays her trademark sport, another is an open field where a gazebo is located. Following the fields is the main entrance with a winding card deck pathway. Cartoon Spring Unsprung Alistair Wonderland and Bunny Blanc are captured by the Queen of Hearts's card guards, where she personally gives her last warning to the pair after they were "exploring" her grounds. Way Too Wonderland The Queen of Hearts's birthday bash is held at Card Castle. Lizzie Hearts receives an invitation there but is unable to go due to the curse and borderline between the worlds, but Raven transports the girls there and soon acknowledge the fact that Courtly Jester has plans to overthrow the Queen of Hearts by crashing her birthday party using her newly-acquired magic. After they graduate from Wonderland High, escape from the Red Knight's grasps and detention, they part with Kitty who is off to find her mother for the Storybook of Legends, located in the present room. Lizzie splits up with her friends after they pass the card guards at the entrance and runs over to her mother, warning her about Courtly's plots. Angered, the Queen of Hearts and her daughter call the card guards to find Courtly who is in the present room fighting off Raven. As soon as Raven signs the Storybook of Legends, she vanquishes Courtly and lifts the curse off of Wonderland. Later in the night, Briar confesses to Apple and Raven that she was the one who threw the Storybook of Legends down the Well of Wonder. Raven uses her new magic to seal the book's pages into all the students' hearts so that they can rewrite their own destiny. The party in Card Castle goes on without a hitch, except for when the Red Knight and White Knight make their way into the party sparring. After tired battling, the White Knight knocks the Red Knight over and claims victorious, soon revealing to be Darling Charming. With all conflicts resolved, the day ends with everyone partying happily. Gallery Way Too Wonderland - Card Castle entrance.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Card Castle turrets.jpg Way Too Wonderland - inside Card Castle.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Card Castle balcony.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Evil Queen is watching.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Card Castle II.jpg Category:Residences Category:Locations Category:Spring Unsprung Category:Way Too Wonderland